Avec Moi
by Tai Black
Summary: O que eu não sei, Blaise? Todas as coisas que você não experimentou. Mas eu posso imaginar... Eu também posso, mas nunca terei experimentado. BP


Observação: _Avec Moi_ significa "comigo" em francês. Fic para minhas **Partner'cats in crime**.

* * *

**Avec Moi**

"_Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone"_

_**-U2-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Pansy gostava de observar o horizonte, de passar longas tardes olhando pela janela a Londres de todo o sempre. Construções antigas, vitorianas, preto no branco e tijolos avermelhados, tudo velho e familiar.

O sol entrava por entre as cortinas e lhe batia no rosto, fazendo-a apertar as pálpebras, brilhando no marrom-chocolate de seus olhos; a luz delineando linhas e traços que há tempos eu já havia decorado.

Suas mãos pousadas sobre a barriga redonda e grande, o umbigo saliente na camiseta branca, a respiração lenta. Seus olhos presos além das janelas, presos no verão molesto e inconveniente que iluminava o céu daquela tarde. Piscando de moleza pelo calor.

Pansy olhava para tudo como se sempre esperasse mais, como se almejasse um mundo distinto, pessoas novas, idéias criativas. Isso sempre fez de nossa amizade algo real, o mais real que já me aconteceu. Seus olhos não mentem, por mais que ela tente, apenas consegue ver as malditas inconveniências. Sua rudeza estampada num único olhar, representando toda sua insatisfação pelos demais.

Mas seus olhos sempre me pedem para ficar.

As mãos passeiam preguiçosas na barriga, acariciando, e logo a abandonam. Pansy odeia clichês, repetições, perdas de tempo. Ela está sempre entediada com a gravidez, com os chutes já esperados, com o crescente de sua barriga, com um ou outro enjôo... Com os presentes e a constante pergunta das inconvenientes amigas de sua mãe: "_Quem é o pai?_".

Eu a repreendo com um olhar firme – costumamos nos falar por olhares e interjeições -, enquanto ela acende um cigarro, sorrindo, como se me dissesse mais uma vez que só falta uma semana, que à essa altura não faz mais tanta diferença se são cinco ou dez cigarros diários.

E não fazia diferença nenhuma quando o cigarro se aconchegava entre seus lábios e ela o tragava como se fosse a única coisa perfeita no mundo. Com os olhos fechados, sem ver as imperfeições de seu ato, de seu vício; sem ver como eu a olho e admiro.

É uma admiração rara, por Pansy ser tão diferente de todas as pessoas que já conheci, por ter aceitado o desafio de uma gravidez indesejada sozinha. Porque Pansy nunca me pediu mais do que companhia, mesmo sabendo que eu daria tudo o que quisesse.

Porque eu podia compará-la com um tesouro perdido no fundo do mar, uma ostra que guarda com firmeza sua pérola. Oito meses, três semanas, dois dias, nenhuma palavra sobre quem era o pai da criança, nenhum pensamento de desistência, vergonha ou medo. Pansy aprendera a ser forte com seu próprio medo, mas isso já fazia alguns anos.

Mais uma tragada naquele maldito cigarro, e a fumaça escorregando pelos seus lábios, se misturando ao calor abafado. Seu cabelo caindo de lado, ondulando até encostar de leve na barriga, os olhos fechados, o sol iluminando seu corpo largado na poltrona. Pansy é como um quadro, daqueles que você leva a vida inteira para compreender e nunca se cansa de passar horas a fio observando cada pincelada.

Mas Pansy é real, e isso a faz ainda mais admirável.

Ás vezes acho que a compreendo. Perdera coisas demais durante a guerra: família, dinheiro, reputação, _coragem_. Perdera a consciência quando o medo lhe invadiu. O que era uma gravidez perto da morte? Era uma bênção, mas ela nunca admitiu isso.

Pansy fugiu todos esses longos meses das minhas perguntas, das respostas que ela nunca me deu, murmurando que o pai com certeza não era eu. Não, não era, nunca havíamos dormido juntos, mas eu começava a entender...

Sua consciência nunca lhe permitiria destruir o noivado perfeito de Draco, não agora que ele estava construindo uma nova vida, que parecia feliz depois de três anos de namoro. Porque por mais que ela gostasse dele, aquilo nunca fora suficiente para estarem juntos..

Ela gostava de ver Draco sorrir, alegre como nunca; ela não queria o Draco de antigamente, com profundas olheiras, um mal-humor interminável e dores de cabeças repentinas, aquele ar infeliz que ele tinha depois da guerra.

Pansy gostava da felicidade. Muito _mais interessante de se admirar_, murmurava.

Mas seu olhar crítico tampouco a deixaria procurar por Theodore. Ela nunca o buscaria por de trás das grades sujas e eternas de Azkaban, nunca assumiria que as horas com ele eram as melhores de sua vida. Mas eu me lembro seus olhos não mentiam, não para mim.

Os risos, as brincadeiras; ela voltava a ser a menina de onze anos que um dia conheci nos vagões do Expresso de Hogwarts. Os cabelos alinhados ao queixo, a franja lisa e comportada, o olhar superior e crítico de sempre, o olhar que fez com que eu me aproximasse dela e querer saber mais.

Foi o que nos tornou melhores amigos, nossas semelhanças e diferenças.

Mas com Theodore era diferente, ninguém quer para o pai de seu filho um criminoso, muito menos quando sua família é rica, pura e distinta. Pansy não queria, então o filho não seria dele.

O escândalo da prisão fora dias antes dela descobrir a gravidez. Theo estava agitando novos grupos de purificação, novos Death Eathers. Ela o odiou por aquilo, porque Pansy temia uma nova guerra, não queria novos medos e novas desilusões, ela não queria perdê-lo, principalmente agora, e isso era o suficiente para endurecer ainda mais sua vida.

Mas Pansy não chorou quando ele foi levado.

Então não dizia nada. Penso que, talvez, nem ela tenha certeza de quem é o pai. O mundo é tão incerto, e ela está sempre tão entediada, talvez lhe faça graça a expectativa, talvez doa.

E, por isso, admiro a coragem que ela conseguiu de volta.

--

Seus pés estavam aconchegados na grama seca, queimada pelo verão, suas mãos seguravam o ventre, cantarolando uma canção de ninar e movendo o quadril de um lado para o outro, devagar, sensível, estável.

Antes eu achava que ela era fraca demais para suportar tudo sozinha. E, aos poucos, descobri que não é apenas o corpo que se molda de novo, preparando-se para aquela longa espera de nove meses. Seus silêncios, seus sorrisos para o nada, seus olhos fechados. Seu apreço por uma Londres sempre igual da janela da sala, era a única coisa imutável que não a entediava, era seu lar.

Os minutos que passam rápidos enquanto estamos juntos, as horas que correm no relógio, o silêncio, algumas interjeições e sorrisos cansados. Alguns chutes dados na palma da minha mão, enquanto eu sentia a pele fina e a estrutura firme de sua barriga, movendo-se.

Pansy continuou movendo seu corpo, o chapéu branco sombreando o seu rosto, os cabelos soltos nas costas, os olhos fechados. Os dedos descalços agarrados na grama. Achei que ela tinha medo.

- Bom dia...

Murmurou para mim, enquanto eu me aproximava, os olhos dela ainda fechados.

- Seu cheiro... Já conheço de cor – respondeu antes de eu perguntar. – Chega a ser entediante pensar que já sei tudo que alguém pode saber sobre você.

- Mas não sabe.

Ela mordeu o lábio, depois sorriu. Era uma mania, daquelas que você tem desde criança. Pansy quando criança mordia os lábios para não sorrir, porque haviam lhe ensinado que não se deve rir para qualquer pessoa. Hoje, Pansy morde os lábios porque esse movimento já pertence ao ato de sorrir.

- O que eu não sei, Blaise?

Ela abre os olhos e eu me aproximo, ajeitando a alça da camiseta que lhe desce pelo ombro.

- Todas as coisas que você não experimentou.

- Mas eu posso imaginar...

- Eu também posso, mas nunca terei experimentado.

- Você tem sempre boas respostas.

- São para boas perguntas.

Ela morde os lábios e sorri de novo, seus olhos brilhando. Uma de suas mãos pega a minha e a leva para junto de sua barriga, descendo-a para abaixo do umbigo, fazendo-me perceber algo rígido.

- Ele encaixou Blaise. Não vai tardar a nascer – Seu rosto estava sério – Estou assustada, pode ser a qualquer momento.

Eu não posso deixar de sorrir. Foram longos nove meses de espera, ansiando conhecer os traços pequenos e enrugados daquele serzinho. Abracei-a, sua barriga entre nós, seu rosto no meu ombro, sua respiração no meu pescoço. Todos os nossos silêncios, que diziam tudo, agora não diziam nada, apenas que isso não era o bastante para mim.

- Eu estarei aqui...

- Eu sei – disse levantando o rosto para mim.

E deixei meus lábios onde estavam, enquanto ela levantava o rosto para me olhar, enquanto seus lábios por um milésimo de segundo encostavam-se aos meus. E eu não fui capaz de me mover, não por falta de tempo, mas por falta de vontade. Porque eu desejava experimentar os lábios dela, nem que de leve e sem querer, eu precisava daquilo e só me dava conta durante aquele ínfimo roçar.

E lá estava ela rindo desse pequeno deslize inconveniente, fechando os olhos e segurando a barriga, a alça descendo de novo pelo ombro, os pés se agarrando de novo na grama.

Pansy ria de algo que quase me fazia chorar, a descoberta de...

- Agora já sei quase tudo sobre você – resmungou, puxando-me pelo braço para dentro do sobrado.

--

Seu patrono chegou pela madrugada, enquanto a insônia e o calor não me permitiam relaxar na minha cama e ter boas horas de sono. Em dez minutos eu aparatava na sala de sua casa.

A última vez que eu a vi conversando com seu pai, fora no dia em que contou de sua gravidez e, depois disso, foram longos meses que passaram ignorando um ao outro. Jantares silenciosos onde o senhor Parkinson me perguntava como iam os negócios de meu padrasto, ou como andava minha mãe, ou o que eu pensava em fazer de minha vida.

Mas naquela madrugada, quando eu cheguei, ele andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente, ansioso, estranho. Sua mulher fumava um cigarro na cozinha, enfurnada entre suas porcelanas caras, a fumaça empesteando o branco metódico das paredes.

Os cumprimentei e andei até a poltrona, escutando seu pai me dizer que a medibruxa não aconselhava ninguém a subir, porque costuma intimidar a paciente...

Sentei-me e olhei pela janela, eram quatro e trinta e sete. Estava tão ansioso que olhei o relógio duas vezes num mesmo minuto. Vi a Londres de sempre, as construções antigas, vitorianas, preto no branco e tijolos avermelhados, tudo velho e familiar.

Tudo admirável por durar tanto tempo, por não esfacelar.

Então compreendi. Pansy não gostava de coisas sempre iguais por serem entediantes e não terem um motivo. Mas as construções se mantinham firmes em seus lugares, agüentando o calor, o frio, as chuvas e a neve.

Talvez fosse sentada naquela poltrona que ela recebera inspiração suficiente para suportar tudo. Para ir contra seus pais, contra o que qualquer outra garota de vinte e dois anos faria, porque ela estava redescobrindo a coragem, descobrindo que coisas firmes têm motivos para serem sempre firmes.

Eu a admirava por ser quem era desde sempre, mas naquele segundo eu a admirei ainda mais.

O céu já não estava tão azul. Era o primeiro amanhecer que eu via em anos, eu sempre dormia quando esperava o amanhecer chegar, ou estava acordado demais para reparar nele.

São essas coisas simples que costumamos não dar valor no dia-a-dia, e que quando damos, parece ser algo natural e admirável. Apesar de saber que amanhã ou depois de amanhã tampouco lhe darei a atenção merecida.

O azul continuou a desbotar, mesclando-se com tons alaranjados e amarelos, enquanto o senhor Parkinson continuava andando, fazendo o assoalho ranger desagradável. E eu descobria que só agora podia compreendê-la. Ela se espelhara na força dos tijolos e cimentos para agüentar, construíra uma fortaleza ao redor de seu coração, preparando-se para tudo aquilo.

Ela aprendera sozinha a ser firme novamente.

Um choro fino ecoou do o andar de cima, gerando uma onda de inquietude. A Sra. Parkinson começou a chorar, e eu tive dúvidas se era de alegria ou se era pela criança ter vingado.

Um assomo raro de alegria me fez traçar passos quase desesperados escada acima, rápido e com certo receio. E, ao abrir a porta, lá estava ela e o pequeno embrulho choroso e pequeno em seus braços.

- Anthony... – murmurou ela olhando a criança.

Anthony. Era o nome do seu pai, o mesmo nome do pai de Theodore. Aproximei-me e vi nos olhos dele os olhos do pai, o azul cobalto digno de um Nott. Ela já sabia, sempre soube, mas ela não queria que fosse assim.

Pansy chorava, chorava como uma criança que se perdeu dos pais, suas mãos tremiam, balançando o bebê. Seus lábios entreabertos.

- Eu tenho medo.

Sentei-me ao lado dela, na cama, meu coração acelerado e meus olhos presos no embrulhinho resmungão, o medo dela me enchendo de dor e de medo também.

Eu havia descoberto há pouco tempo algo imenso, quando os lábios dela roçaram nos meus no jardim, eu descobri que o que eu sentia não era amizade, tampouco curiosidade ou algo do gênero.

Eu amava Pansy Parkinson, e vê-la com medo me machucava.

- Você não precisa fazer isso sozinha.

Foi naquele momento, quando ela me olhou com as pupilas dilatadas e os olhos vermelhos, que eu decidi que nunca mais a deixaria sozinha. Na frente do pequeno Anthony, e do amanhecer que despontava alaranjado e firme pela janela, eu pedi Pansy em casamento.

- Casa comigo.

E ela me beijou.

Foi o primeiro beijo verdadeiro em minha vida e a primeira vez que eu tinha uma família.

* * *

"_Sometimes you can't make it on you own."_

**-U2-**

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** **B**, muito obrigada por betaaar lindona! **Partners**, espero que tenham gostado ^^ me deixem um reviewzinho ;)

**N/B:** OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUNNNN! *-*  
Das fics mais fofas que eu já li, nem tenho muito o que dizer. Linda, linda, linda! (L)  
Amei demais mesmo. :D  
Beijo amor! ;*


End file.
